When You Were Mine
by Blood.Revenge.Death
Summary: It's always the same in every relationship. There is always one person crying and wishing to get back together, while the other doesn't even remember what they've been through. One-Shot. For Spaghttigrl's contest


Vikram could hear his wife's heavy breathing next to him. If he tilted his head slightly to the right, he could see her her silken hair fanned over the satin pillow, and he could see her slender hands laying peacefully at her sides, with her fingers curled slightly inwards.

He knew that his two-year-old daughter Natalie was sleeping peacefully in her luxuriant room upstairs, on her pink four-poster bed, with the curtains drawn, and the covers pulled up till her chin.

He knew his son Ian was also asleep in the room adjacent of hers, sleeping with his new chess set underneath his pillow.

He knew his family was in his mansion, safe, asleep, caught up in their dreams. He knew he wasn't here alone. But why did he feel so empty, so sad?

Letting out a dejected sigh, Vikram eyelids momentarily fluttered closed, and he remembered one of a moment from his teen-years, back when he was happy. . .

Children were laughing and giggling as they chased each other around the vast park, squealing whenever they were touched.

Couples strolled, their arms entwined with each other, looking dreamily into each others eyes.

The sun shone brightly, it's glow seemed to encourage the birds to fly energetically around and twitter. It was basically your average Saturday afternoon in the park.

"You brought me _here_?" Vikram asked incredulously, glancing around at the happy pedestrians, and the hot dog vendors scattered around.

"A park is a wonderful place for a date, Vikram!" Hope declared in her usual cheery manner, her long auburn ponytail bouncing from left to right.

"It _is_?" he asked her, quirking an eyebrow. He draped an arm over her shoulders. "Please tell me why?"

"Well," Hope started. "It's sunny, it's warm, it's nature-y, and everyone is happy!" she said, hugging him slightly.

Vikram's mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile, but he rolled his eyes. "I don't care if everyone is happy or not. They could jump into a hole and die, for all I care, while we went to a five-star restaurant."

It was Hope's turn to roll her eyes. "That's not very nice," she said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not a nice person," Vikram said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Hope rolled her eyes for a second time, but she kissed his cheek all the same.

Vikram shuddered as he watched a small boy eating what looked like a large bun with a huge, piece of meaty inside, slathered with something red and something yellow.

"Revolting," Vikram murmured, steering Hope the other way. Hope looked over her shoulder to see what Vikram was talking about.

"Oh," Hope said, her eyes settling on the boy. She turned back to Vikram. "You're mean," she told him.

Vikram smiled. "I told you I'm not nice."

Hope pursed her lips. "Just for that mister, you're getting a punishment!"

She dragged the unwilling Vikram over to a hot dog vendor, and bought a large hot dog.

"Eat it," she demanded, thrusting the hot dog unto his hands.

"I think I'll pass, sweetheart," he said, pushing it back.

Hope shook her head stubbornly. "Eat it," she repeated, her tone twice as demanding.

Vikram backed away slowly like he was being held at a gunpoint.

"Eat."

"No."

"Eat!"

"No!"

"Eat the freaking hot dog, and nobody gets hurt."

" No."

"Eat it already!"

Vikram scoffed, gingerly taking the hot dog from Hope's hand. He glared at it for a few moments, and felt Hope's piercing green stare on him. A few seconds later he took a small bite, and chewed. After swallowing, he looked at Hope.

"It doesn't taste as bad as it looks," he said, before taking another bite.

Hope laughed, and smiled. "I know!"

Vikram smiled as he reminisced on those happy days. The days Hope had been his.

He then rolled over in bed, and saw Isabel's beautiful, yet cold face. Her eyes were closed, and her red lips were slightly parted. If you didn't know her, you would have thought of her as a kind, lovely, beautiful woman who wouldn't hurt a thing. But Vikram knew her. He knew her very well. The things Isabel had done even made his blood run cold.

Vikram threw the covers off of him, and walked over to floor-length window. The sky was a murky black, dotted with twinkling stars, which were just visible. Dark grey clouds loomed ominously over the bright moon, which seemed to Vikram like a large jewel in the center of the sky.

"She used to count those stars..." Vikram murmured to himself, observing the beautiful night sky.

"Look at the sky Vikram!" Hope said in wonder, pointing up at it.

Vikram smiled bitterly, looking at her hand. "It's beautiful," he said absent-mindedly, his eyes settled on a golden ring on her ring finger.

Hope looked down at her hand on the silvery sand on the beach, raised it momentarily, admiring the ring on her finger, and settled it on her lap.

She swept her red hair over her shoulder. "It doesn't have to be this way," she started pathetically. "We can still be friends!" Her long-lashed, jade green eyes held his gaze for a moment, before he took his eyes off of hers, and continued looking at her hands.

"_Friends_," he said, his eyes slightly narrowing. "_Friends_. I don't want to be your friend, Hope. I love you. I loved you first! I loved you before _he_ did!" Vikram spat angrily.

Hope flinched, and hugged her knees. "But Vikram," she said softly. "I love him too." with her big toe, she drew a heart in the sand. Then she scrubbed it out.

Vikram's face turned stony. "You love him. You love him so much, you're leaving me. You love him so much that you're leaving me, _and_ marrying him. How is that fair Hope? To me? How is it fair?"

Vikram studied Hope's expression. Eyes widened, lower lip quivering, and all the blood drained from her face. He wanted to cradle her in his arms. But he knew that if he did that, they would both cry. She would cry out of guilt, and he of a broken heart.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, clenching her fists. "I don't want to hurt you. But I-I-I can't hurt him. I really care for him. I really do. And-" she looked down at her stomach, and placed a hand on in.

Vikram nodded. "I know. Amy." he said, picturing an adorable little girl with rosy cheeks, Hope's red hair, and her eyes as well.

"She would have been my daughter." he said quietly, looking over at the barely noticeable bump on Hope's stomach.

Hope gave him a watery smile. She placed a hand on his cheek, and he leaned into it. "I have to go now," she said, removing her hand from his cheek. She rose at the same time he did.

Vikram looked at the beautiful woman whom he loved. Who had once been his. Who was leaving him, and getting married to another man.

Vikram kissed her forehead. "Promise me on thing. Two actually." he said.

"Anything," Hope said, slipping on her flats.

"Never forget me. Or what we had," he said. "Ever."

Hope looked up at him. "Never ever," she promised. Taking his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"Good. And remember to be happy," Vikram said, his voice cracking.

Hope squeezed his hand. "I'm happy. I always was, and hopefully I always will be." she said, nodding.

Vikram nodded as well. "All right then." he muttered. "Goodbye."

Hope released his hand and took one last look at him. "Goodbye," she agreed.

With those words, Vikram watched her leave. "I'll always love you," he whispered softly. "Always."

Something wet made its way down Vikram's cheek. Vikram wiped it away.

_A tear,_ he thought. _I'm crying. Why am I crying?_

He let out a frustrated sigh, and walked slowly back to his and Isabel's bed, getting in and pulling the covers over him. He lay on his back, and stared at the ceiling, his hands clasped over his chest.

Hope had sent him pictures of Amy. She looked just like Vikram had pictured her, red hair and all.

Hope had also had a son, whom she and _Arthur _named Daniel. Vikram disliked the boy, who was the same age as Natalie. Other than his eyes, which were the same vibrant jade like his mother, every other feature mirrored his father.

Vikram closed his eyes, continuing to think about Hope Cahill.

~ It's always the same in every relationship, there is always one person crying and wishing to get back together, while the other doesn't even remember the things they've been through. I hate that I have to be the one who remembers every little detail while you can't seem to remember me at all.~

**This obviously takes place before the fire. Vikram is obviously in love witt Hope. I was inspired by Another Artist's story to write this. So, uh, yeah. y'all better review and stuff, or else i will TEAR YOUR KIDNEYS OUT! And sell them to SugarQueen8490, who will sell them illegally on ebay! Or something like that... I listened to Talking to the Moon by bruno Mars to write about half of it, and for the other half I listened to Crush by David Archuleta. **


End file.
